Don't You Know My Feeling?
by Yuuki Hanabi
Summary: Pernahkah kau tahu perasaanku? Ataukah memang diriku sendiri tak tahu perasaanku? Tapi kuharap kita bisa saling mengetahui perasaan masing-masing.


_Ku duduk memandangi hujan yang turun dengan derasnya dari jendela kamarku di lantai dua. Entah sampai kapan hujan ini berlangsung. Tapi, memandangnya mungkin akan menenangkan hatiku. Ditambah sedikit sentuhan lagu lembut nan merdu dari Super Cell dengan judul Utakata Hanabi, aku menikmatinya melalui earphone yang terpasang di telingaku. Seharusnya lagu ini menyedihkan bukan? Apalagi didengar saat hujan begini._

 _Banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau lagu ini dapat membuat kita sedih jika kita mengingat kenangan kita bersama seseorang saat mendengar lagu ini, sampai-sampai ada diantaranya yang menangis. Namun bagiku, sepertinya lagu ini dapat menenangkan hatiku, apalagi ditambah potret hujan di luar sana. Perasaanku rasanya dapat mengalir mengikuti alunan lagu ini. Begitu indah... menenangkan... ataukah mungkin menyesakkan dan menyedihkan?_

.

.

.

.

.

A Fanfiction by

Yuuki Hanabi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto

Tittle : Don't You Know My Feeling?

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Pairing : Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), typos (maybe), alur gaje cerita semau gue...

.

.

.

"Kringg... kriinggggg..." alarm jam weker yang memecah keheningan itu sempat membuatku terbangun. "Sekarang jam berapa? Nnggghh... di luar sana masih hujan deras." gumamku sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata masih mengantuk dan menarik selimut agar menutupi seluruh tubuhku yang terasa kedinginan. "Beberapa menit lagi saja... pelajaran pasti terlambat dimulai karena hujan sederas ini dari kemarin." Dan aku pun melanjutkan tidurku.

-0-

.

-Author POV-

"Sakuraaaaaaaa...! Bangun woyy! Teriak Sasori dari ujung tangga di bawah.

Sementara Sakura terus mengeluh karena tidurnya kembali diganggu oleh monster merah satu itu. Ya, Sasori, satu-satunya kakak dan saudara Sakura.

"Oiii... Sekarang sudah jam 7 tauu..!" masih dengan teriakannya Sasori.

"Apaaaaaa? Kenapa nii-chan tidak bilang dari tadi?" teriak Sakura dari dalam kamarnya dan ia pun langsung bergegas untuk bersiap ke sekolah.

15 menit kemudian, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga.

"Aku berangkat yaa."

"Eeeh? Kau tidak sarapan dulu? Nanti sakit loh."

"Nggak. Aku hampir terlambat. Ja ne.."

Lalu Sakura meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih terbengong-bengong heran dengan kelakuan adiknya. Beberapa detik kemudian saat Sakura masih di ambang pintu memakai sepatunya, terdengar gelagar tawa Sasori. Namun Sakura tidak menghiraukannya dan langsung bergegas pergi ke sekolah yang tak jauh dari rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki, bisa dibilang berlari(?)

Konoha International High School, salah satu sekolah terbaik dan terfavorit di kota Konoha, kota yang paling berpengaruh di Jepang. Di sanalah Sakura bersekolah. Ia merupakan salah satu siswi tercerdas di sekolahnya dan sekarang ia menempuh pendidikan di kelas XI IPA 1.

Sesampainya di kelas, Sakura _shock_ dengan keadaan kelas yang masih sepi tanpa ada seorangpun di dalamnya selain Sakura. Kalau keadaan sekolah yang sepi, tidak membuat Sakura bingung dan _shock_ seperti ini. Karena ia merasa mungkin ia terlambat dan pelajaran telah dimulai, jadi keadaan di luar kelas sepi menyepi seperti hati ini. (eh? HAHA)

Barulah Sakura tersadar setelah beberapa detik berada di kelas saat ia melirik jam yang terpampang nyata di dinding putih kelasnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pemirsa! Sekali lagi, setengah tujuh!

Ya, memang benar, pantas saja sekolah masih sepi menyepi seperti ini, karena memang murid-murid masih sibuk berkutat dengan aktivitasnya sehari-hari sebelum berangkat sekolah. Apakah itu masih tidur kah, atau baru bangun, baru sarapan mungkin, ataukah sudah ada yang menunggu bus bagi yang tinggal jauh dari sekolah.

Dengan terpaksa, Sakura pun berjalan lemas ke tempat duduknya di samping jendela yang berada ke tiga dari depan. Sakura meletakkan tasnya dan duduk lesu meratapi nasib betapa bodohya ia sampai-sampai bisa ditipu oleh Sasori bahwa tadi sudah jam 7 ketika ia dibangunkan. Pantas saja tadi gelegar tawa Sasori terdengar sampai di luar rumah. Ternyata oh ternyata, ia menertawai adiknya yang betapa bodohnya bisa ditipu. Dan betapa bodohnya lagi, Sakura yang merutuki kebodohannya akan sebegitu kagetnya ia karena akan terlambat, sampai-sampai ia tidak sempat melirik jam barang sepersekian detik saja.

Ada hal lain yang membuat Sakura bingung. Kenapa cuaca saat ini secerah ini? Bukankah dari kemarin sore hujan tak henti-hentinya sampai subuh tadi? Apakah cuaca dapat berubah sebegitu cepatnya? Yang tadinya hujan deras sangat lama, langsung berubah menjadi langit tanpa awan dengan teriknya sinar matahari pagi. Mungkin itulah salah satu alasan kebodohan Sakura pagi ini. Mengapa ia bisa percaya secepatnya dengan perkataan Sasori tadi. Karena sekilas ia melihat dan merasakan teriknya sinar matahari pagi yang mengintip dari jendela kamarnya, yang biasanya itu akan terjadi disekitaran jam 7.

Sama halnya dengan perubahan cuaca saat ini, sepertinya perasaan Sakura juga akan berubah sangat cepat dan lebih drastis dari perubahan cuaca.

Cklek. Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kelas yang terbuka dan mendapati seseorang bertubuh tinggi ideal dengan model rambut aneh, seperti _chicken butt_ kah? Dan dengan wajah tampan nan rupawan memesona seantero angkasa tentunya _(#plak author alay! / biarin)_. Emerald Sakura bertemu pandang dengan kelamnya onyx milik pemuda itu _(emerald dan onyx bersibobrok... Yeah... I love this scene. Hihiiww. / Udah thor! Lanjutin aja... / wokkeh)_.

.

.

.

#AuthorSession

Eeh... kok endingnya kayak gini? Gomen... gomen... endingnya kayak gini. Lagi kepincut sama scene terakhir. Sebenernya mau dibuat oneshot, tapi... ya gitulah. Insyaallah nanti dilanjutin kok. Feelnya gak dapat? Emang sih, karena blom sampai ke inti cerita. Sorry kalo ffnya sesingkat ini. Lagi sibuk soalnya, hehee... Eh... tapi, tapi... ini fanfic pertama aku loh. Lah, kalo fanfic pertama kok dibuat pas lagi sibuk-sibuknya? Yah, jadi beginilah hasilnya.

.

At last but not least, arigatou for reading and comment please?


End file.
